pokemon_umbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Coatisnotti
Coatisnotti (Japanese: クシャクン Kusyakun) is a dual-type Normal/Dark Pokémon. It evolves from Cutesnoot starting at level 18. Biology Physiology Coatisnotti are a rather large mammals not unlike a coati. Their bushy tails are long and curled. Zig-zagging rings of brown and black fur decorate the tail. Coatisnotti have similar colouration across the torso, but, their underbelies are black. Unlike Cutesnoot, their feet aren't black: they instead end in tan, boot-like tufts of fur. The pads of Coatisnotti's paws are soft grey, and their eyes are red. There are circular face markings of the same colour near Coatisnotti's eyes, and a crest or "beard" of fur sprouts around Coatisnotti's neck. Coatisnotti have pointed claws on their front paws designed for tearing and slashing. Coatisnotti are best known for their long snout and perpetually dripping nose. This is a sign in healthiness of Coatisnotti, as it means they are capable of producing mucus. Gender Differences Coatisnotti can be identified by the size of their beards. Females have larger ones while the beard of the male is practically non-existent. Behavior Wild Coatisnotti and Cutesnoot are social animals, who usually live in packs. Pack size can range anywhere between four to twenty Coatisnotti and Cutesnoot. These packs are led by powerful matriarchs, who coordinate raids on campsites. Males use their powerful sense of smell to sniff out food sources to beg from. Their tearful appearance can convince unwitting humans to share some of their meal. Some Coatisnotti are not above stealing from travelers as they sleep. Little short of keeping food inside the tent will prevent these bolder Coatisnotti from tearing through boxes and containers with their claws. Either way, Coatisnotti bring back their ill-gotten gains back to the rest of the pack. While experts at food-related deceit, Coatisnotti have a good reputation. Domesticated Coatisnotti are much less troublesome, likely due to their stable food source. Coatisnotti are also commonly trained by members of law enforcement. Their sense of smell makes them useful for finding property, missing people, and criminals on the run. Unlike a canine's sense of smell, Coatisnotti is not easily confused by ne'er do wells who attempt to mask their scent. This makes them invaluable to investigators. Outside of law enforcement, humans raise Coatisnotti for other sniffing purposes. Treasure hunters and collectors in particular use Coatisnotti's nose to seek out prizes of their own. Habitat Because of their larger size, Coatisnotti cannot live in urban areas like Cutesnoot. They require more food than scavenging can provide, and there are few places large enough for a pack of Coatisnotti to make their nest. Because much of their food source comes from humans, Coatisnotti packs set up their homes around forested routes of the Region. This increases the likelihood that a sympathetic traveler or camper will come pass through with food. Game Data Pokédex Entry Availability Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM 'By tutoring' 2 2 4|'}} 2 6|'}} 6 2}} 8|'}} 2 4 2|'}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 2 4 2}} 2 2 2 2}} 6 2}} 4 4}} 4 4|'}} 6 2|'}} '''Evolution' |type1-2 = Normal|image2 = Coatisnotti.png|no2 = 017|name2 = Coatisnotti|type1-1 = Normal}} Gender Differences Trivia Design Origin The Coatisnotti line is based off the Coati species. Name Origin Coatisnotti's name is a combination of Coati and snotty. 'Origin' Coatisnotti was given to us by Mac from the @RizoyoRegion project! In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 鼻涕浣熊|Meaning1 = 鼻涕 = Snot, 浣熊 = Raccoon|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = クシャクン|Meaning2 = くしゃみ ＝ Sneeze, クン from ラクン = Raccoon|normal|normal|dark}}